Shikyo Hyuuga
Shikyo Hyuuga is a Konoha Chunin BloodWingdAngel created for fan fiction. He is a member of Team One along with Yoshika Shotai and Mizuki Kato, and formor jounin member Xen (who was the three's sensei) until his retirement. Appearance Shikyo's biggest trademark is the Byakugan, a powerful kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision, the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, and other things. He wears a headband (blue in Part I, black in Part II) on his head to hide the Hyuuga cursed seal that was branded on his head when he was a child, due to being a branch member. He usually wears a tan shirt and dark grey pants, but swaps his outfit in Part II, choosing a grey no sleeved vest and bandages on his chest and arms, with silver flexible bands on his elbows. He is the tallest of Team One, apart from Zen himself, being 180 cm in Part I (5 foot 11), and 185 cm in Part II (6 foot 1). Background Shikyo was born in the branch family of the Hyuuga clan. That being said, the curse mark of the clan was forced upon his head when Hinata turned 3 (he was 3 himself at the time, and claims not to remember the process at all). Despite this, Shikyo doesn't feel trapped by the main family, unlike his distant relitative Neji. Trained by the members of the Hyuuga clan, Shikyo learned gentle fist at a young age, and prefected his taijutsu. He has a huge crush on Mizuki, has been best friends with Yoshika since they were five years old. Abilities In the beginning, Shikyo was not a very strong Hyuuga member. He worked to improve himself and became a very excellent taijutsu specialist, better then Marie herself, who was drilled in taijutsu since she was young. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Shikyo possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra networks, amongst other things. The Byakugan however, does have a small blind spot located at the third upper thoracic vertebrae, which Shikyo wasn't aware off till the end of Part I. With this jojutsu, Shikyo is a very fearsome opponent, especially when combined with his gentle fist. Taijutsu As a member of the Hyūga clan, Shikyo specialises in close-range, taijutsu combat. Shikyo's fighting style is the signature style of his clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. With this style, Shikyo is a deadly taijutsu opponent in battle, easily beating Marie in the pre-rounds of the chuunin exams despite her's extreme drills in taijutsu combat. Stats Part I Coming Soon Part II Coming Soon Trivia *Shikyo is speculated to have water or earth chakra nature, but ops to train in gentle fist taijutsu instead of training at all in ninjutsu. *Shikyo passed the Mary Sue Testhttp://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Fandom:_Mary_Sue_Test Category:DRAFT